1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a powerline network system, and more particularly to a powerline network system correctly transmitting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The strength of powerline network communication mainly lies in the employment of presently deployed powerlines as the network medium for data transmission without requiring the deployment of additional network lines. Consequently, the expansion of powerline network facilitates the applications in association with widely scattering non-computerized network nodes.
Currently, numerous indoor and outdoor electric appliances embrace the development trend of computerization to provide more and more functions for better operational convenience. In collaboration with the powerline networking technology, remote surveillance or monitoring of the electric appliances, such as, LED street lights embedded with power monitoring function and energy meters having automated meter-reading functions, can be more easily realized.
Although powerline network can provide remote surveillance or monitoring using existing powerlines to monitor and control data, transmissions are prone to noise interference. When a remote site is far from local site, the effective data signal intensity is greatly attenuated, causing incorrect data to be read.
To improve transmission, an analog repeater is available. Such repeater is mainly deployed at every proper length of powerlines and serially connected with powerlines. The repeater amplifies the data signal contained in a power signal to ensure data correctness of data transmission performed between local site and remote site via powerlines. To amplify the data signal, such analog repeater must be serially connected to powerlines. However, serially connecting any repeater to existing powerlines is time-consuming and requires construction investment. Moreover, electronic components adopted in high-power powerline zone must be high-power electronic components capable of being operated in that environment, thereby increasing entire production cost of the powerline network infrastructure. Therefore, to enhance the reliability in powerline data transmission, an effective solution is required.